Thank God I'm Pretty
by Bl'oodyHazel
Summary: XXXX Hunger Games fanfic written by Tort'ured Odile and Bl'oody Hazel XXXX
1. Chapter 1

My name is Demonia Mid'night Shadow Despair Everdeath. I live in district 2 in The Hunger Games and i have long black hair wif bits of red init. My eyes are deathly green coz i cry a lot of bloody tears and I have loads of pearcings. Every1 sez I look lots like Emilie Autumn and if you dontt kno who she is den get da hell outa hear poser! I woke up this mourning (geddit) & got outa my black cofin with pink lining (i'm a goth by the way) and put a black tiny skirt and red fishnets what were all ripped & stuff. (you mite think i sound like a slut but im realy not). My friend Gothika (she has a wird name cos shes italian) also got up and we sukked each others blood for a bit (we're vampires. otherwise that would just be gros!) Then i went hunting with Goth (he used to called Gail but then he got a pentagram tatoed on his fourhead and converted to Satanism. Its the reaping today he said OMFG I said I had forgotten about the raping its for this awesome tv programme wer you hav to kil every1 until u are the only 1 alive. If me and Goth went on we wud so win! Then Goth winked sexily at me and I smelled back. Sudenly we started frenching passively with a tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?11" ... It was Fluffy Trinket who does the reeping!... she had a headache!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(AN: Guys fukinn calm down i know dat its reaping not raping that wud just be gross! Ewww ffs you are all sick i made a mistake it happenz k?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goth put me down (cuz my legs were wrapped around his mussly waist) and we turned 2 face Fluffy Trinket who was lookin excrucioatinly pissed off. She had on an pink wig and purple lipstick and an ugly dress with flowers on and pink heels (i no rite what a prep).

"Get to the reaping you ludacris fools!" she said madly. I blushed. I could still taste Goth's scent on my lips, he tasted delicius like blood and aftershave.

"Well dont just stand there get a move on!" Fluffy shriekd.

"OK calm the fuck down we're going!" I yelled i was losing my temper with this bitch.

Fluffy wakled away angrily and Goth went home too because he had to get redy 4 the raping.

I had to go too but first i went to the town centre becuz i had shot some animals and i was goin to sell them for sum cash. I went to the mare's house and Midge opened the door. Shes this poser girl who thinks she's a goff like me but she's not and she thinks shes my freind and she follows me around at skool it's well anoying. she was wearin an All time Low t shirt.

"Do u like my new t shirt Demonia?" she asked all hopefully cuz she wants me 2 like her.

"Ew ffs Midge ATL are NOT gotthik k? there a fukin poser band and Alex Gaskarth isnt even hot he looks like a peado!" i sighed exasperatdly. "Look I dont have time for your bullshit, tell your dad ive got a squirrel for him does he want it?

(Midge doesnt know this but her dad's a vampyre and he particulerlly likes to suck the blood off squirrels)

Midge looked like she was gunna cry and i smiled at her cruelly but she gave me the money anyway, and i gav her the squirrell i had shooted.

Then i walked away to go to... The Reaping!1111


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(AN PLzzzz tell me if its any good. Gini fangz (geddit) for da help u r da best spelcheka eva u rok gril!1!1)

For the reapinh I wanted to look really hot so I was wore this tight balck dress that had lots of red corset stuff down the back. The dress was really short but my legs are really really skiny so it was ok. I didn't where any tights but I had realy big boots that wer blak and I backcumed my hair. Then i put lots of eyeliner onto my eyes and 8 pears of earings in my ears. You look like a fucking slag said some preps so i put up too fingers at them. Suddenly I goty really depresed about the reaping so i sat in my coffin for a bit nd slit my wrists.

Then I was at the raping! i looked thru the crowd for Goth and i saw him wereing a black veil brides t shirt with Andy Sixx's face on it. He had lots of make up on (becoz make up on guys fukking hot alrite? And its only fukking posers who dont like it!1) he also looked really hot I wish i was realted to Andy Sixxx. He didnt see me though so unfortunatly he cudnt tell me how hot i was. Fluffy Trinket was still standing on the stage and I saw some blood on her dress. Sudenly I realized….., Fluffy is a vampire!11111111111111

She had her hands in a pair of big balls and was groping around inside of them. Preppily she pulled out a peace of paper and red out the name on it…..Depressed Mellerk! She said. 'Oh my fucking god i said'. (depressed used to be called peeta but then he relised that his parents had abandoned him at birth and he went realy emo. He smilled because hes really happy to be on the hunger games because he wants to die witch is fucking pathetic I think. Im a goff and im a sadist so I want to go on hunger games so I can kill people. Then fluffy strated groping again pulled out another bit of paper then she red out Demonia Midnight Shadow Despair Everdeath.

OMFG I said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked up to the stage nd evryone was lookin at me all shocked like. Goth was staring at me to and he had an omg im so jelous look on his sexy face. Sudenly... I had a flashback!11!11!

I was wif Gail nd we were in the forest, hunting and shit. Then he put his hand on my shoulder, he had black nale varnish on (wich is sexy on guys u fukkinn prepz!If u dont lik it u SUK), and he gazed reel deep into my eyes relly intensly. He looked soo hot like Gererd Way but even sexiah. He said i have 2 tell you something Demobia... I LOVE YOU he said. Then he started singin Die For You by BVB, i was cryin and weeping tearz of joyh becuz it isn't even a single and he had learned hte lyrics just for me! Then we were making out really keenly against a tree (AN this is a diferent tree than in chptre 1 guys!) and then he put his thingy into my u-no-what and for the first time in my lyf i lost my virility. After that i was always in love with Goth, nd we did it loads off times after that.

I snapped back out of my fleshback, and i realized that bloody tears were poreing down my face. Ive always wanted 2 be in da Hunger Games, but i nevr thoght i wud have to leave Goth behind! I was so sad i realy wanted 2 cut myself but every1 was stil staring so it wud of been a bit wierd.  
Then i reeched the stage n i wiped the tears off of my face in an i dont give a fuck sort of way, and smiled flirtily at the crowd cos u have 2 make people like u in da hungar Games. Then Fluffy exclaimd:  
"Well ladies n gentlmen this is marvelous , we have our tributes!"  
Then all of district 2 went home 2 selebrate that their kids hadnt been piked, which i berlieved was realy disrespecfull cos being a tribut is a honor. Also i was ecstatic to go 2 the Capitul cos i herd a roomer that Good Charlotte would be plain there!111 Fluffy took me and depressed melerk to a room wear we wud say goodbye to people b4 we get on the train and i sat down n waited for Goth to cum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The big door opend creekily and midge steeped throuh it. Hi demogia she said flirtily. Wtf midge i shouted! She was wearing a riped Green day t shirt with a pentagram skirt and fishnet tites with holes in them. She walked towards me and i thort she was about to kiss me witch is gross because its only bi guys who r hot and not bi girls! but then she suddenly pulled someting out from down he top and gave it to me. 'thats for u she siad it was a pentagrim pin with a bat snake on it (bat snakes never used to be reel creechers but then a snake and a bat fucked each oether and suddenly ther were lodes of them. they are lyk snakes but have big goffik bat wings and lyk to suk on blud) will you b my best frend now domenia ? said midge. Ewwww FFs Midge, i just told you that i dont do bi girls i said. this bitch was reely starting to piss me of but then she srtated crying an i felt a bit bad for her even tho im a sadist. i was about to say something nice but then gtoh waled throu the door and we started to french passivly. 'Lets do it' he said sexily and he took off all his cloathes. I fucking love you i said and then he took of all off my clothes tooand we satred yto do it on the floor. I scremed because gtoh is realy reelly good but then i herd a crash and i looked up (which was hard because gtoh was on top) and saw that midge had fallen over because i made her jump wen i screamed. Suddenly goth got really pised off becoz midge was watching when this was obviously a realy privet moment for us so he took a gun out of his picket and shot her. he was coverd in blood which was really sexy so i licked it off him and we carried on doing it,

AFterwarxds i was talking to depresed who had stated to cut himself because he was bored when he turned to me. Demonia Mid'night Shdow Despair Everdeath he said, 'yeah'? i said back. I have to tell you sumthink he said. My name isnt really Depressed, it is really Helland im a goth he siad. I just pretend to be an emo becauz I am an undercover agent. 'Prove it you motherpuker' I shouted. Ok he said and he started singing Fight Like a Girl by E,milie Autumn. OMFG your a goth I screamed (but not the same scream as wen i did it with gale because that wud just b gross people!)

Suddenly Fluffy wakled in with her arms around Haymuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(AN: u no wut prepz y dont u all just fuk off n go n read fukinn twilit if u dont lyk this... dis is 4 da reall goffs only! stop flaming u moptherfuckers or ill stop posting!111 Tort'ured odile u ROK gurl!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waded to my room cuz Haymoof and Flufy were frenching n i didnt want them 2 feel dusturbd like wen me and Goth were having sxual intercoarse and Midge was watching which was inaproprate. I was on the train and we were goin 2 the Crapitol which is were da hungar games r.

My bed was big and white an i hated it becuz it looked nothing lik my coffin at home so i cut my wrists and poared sum blood on it and ripped the sheets up too make it look more gothic. Then i put my black ipod on and listened to sum Escape The Fate. I was headbanging to My Apocalypse when i herd a knock on the door, it was Hell. He was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, black boots and a Bullet for my Valentine t-shit. I gasped and suddenly I realised... Hell is HOT! Then I felt relly bad becuz i'm in love with Goth, and if i did it with Hell i wud be a cheeta (GEDDIT? cus he used to be called Peeta).

"What's up,, Hell?" i queried.

"Oh, nothing" he replid shyly, which i thouht was really cute, cus i love sensitive guys.

"Its ok you can come in if u like" I grinned wisely.

"U sure?" he giggled.

"Yeah!" I roared.

Hell strted singing aloong to my ipod, his voice was orgasmic like a mixture betwqeen Ronnie Radke and Jared Leto (if u dnt know who they r then ur a prep so Fukk of).

Then sudenlyy he tuned to my face and i saw that his eyes were so full of sorrow and greif.

"Denobya I have a concession to make" he revelled.

"Go on" i said.

"I... I love you!" Then he leande over and kissed me, he had black lipstik on but so did i so it didnt matter. I was flattened that he luved me, and it was ok becuz i wud probz never see Gath again anyway, so i kissed him back, (he was such a god kisser n so am I!). Then the kiss became realy intensive so we collapsed onto the bed an i was about 2 take my top off when suddenly...there was a loud Crash!

OH MY SATAN " I scrammed as a brick smashed throu the window an Goth jumped through it!

"GET DA HELL OFF MUH GIRLFREIND U MOTHAFUKIN EMO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(AN: B'loody hazel u kno how to mayke a clifhanger gurl i was so cort up in da story dat i didn't realice i was crying becoz it was so good!11111111111 so u can fuk of preps coz only dag offs no how do to it proper!1!1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why did satan make me soo beautiful I screamed as tears of blood were dripping sereanly down my face. if only stan had made me ugly i wouldnt have this problem!1 i picked up the neerest sharp object witch was a potaoe peeler and strted to cut my rists with it. Sudenly Hell was on his hands and knees infornt of me and he sarted to drink me blood. I stoped crying then becoz what he was doing was really hot , (almost lyk he was likking me out but betta)but sudeenly Goth grabed Hell and threw him up against the wall.

Get the fuck out of hear u wanking emo goth ejaculated. Debonia you have betrayed mer!  
No Goth its not true stammered Hell ferociously. Denomia never bwetrayed you because YOU betrayed HER first.  
Goth looked genocidal as he stormed over to Hell and stood really close to him. I thouht Hell would run away becuse he is so sensitive but then I remembered that Hell isnt an emo any more  
Goth? i questioned scardly because he lookd realy dangerous (but in a way that made me really want to fuck shim) Hell isn't actually a emo in real life hes a goth but he had to pretenmd to be an emo as he is an agent for MI4

Then Goth did something really realy realy realy really soprising (nd NO you stupid fukkin preps he didn't get his you no what out of anyfing like dat!0 instead he went realy really calm and said sexily in a quiet voice 'I know'  
i looked up and suddenly Goth and Hell we're snogging passively!111111111111111  
i coudnt beleive it! Espeshially wen Goth took of Hells shirt and he had a massive pentagram tatoo wiv a bloody arrow through it with the name Goth ritten sexily on it.

Sudennly I went really fucking bollistic and srated screeming at the pear of them  
YOUVE FUCKING BETRAYED ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS HWO CUD U DO THIS 2 ME? EVERY TIME WE DID IT WAS ALL A LIE!1 I FEEL SO FUKKING SUISIDAL RIGHT NOW

Then i strommed sexily out of the room because I cudnt bare to look at the too people I thougt i loved when they were frenching together. i coudnt find a sharp iplement so instead I sat in the darkest corner i coud find and shewed on my wrists while bashing my head against the wall and listning to the art ofsuicidfe . My dark balck corset got ruined because of all the bolod i was crying but lickily I was wering a blood red miniskirt so it didnt show to bad. i was stil gnawring on my rists when the predisent Pentegramus Black-Snow found me and satred to stroke me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

AN: holy Satan Tort'turd Odile ur SUCH a talenbted writer, im soooo jelus gurl!111 xxxxxx This is eeven beter thn the orgininal Hungar Gamez! I luv writin this with u its the only thng tht stopz me from cuttin myslf xxxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXX

"Get tha fuck off me you prevert!" I screamed but my voice was really horse after shouting at Heel and Goth for ages,. I was so sick off people touching me, i decifded i wud never have sex again.

"Sorry" he replied guitlyly, " i coudnt help it Demomia, thou art just so damn freakinn hot!"

"I know," I sighed weerily. "What do you want, predisent Pentegramus Black-Snot?"

"Aah" He gestured wisely. "Ive travelled hear to inform u of a very importart mission thou must accomplish 4 me. Thou must KILL Haymoof!111"

"Why?" I axed. (geddit?)

"Well u c Demonia, me and Haymoof have been mortal enemies for a reallly long time, and it is crushal that he dies in order for my plan to take over the world 2 succedd!"

"NO get da fuck outta here you mean old man! Haymish is my mentor i cant kill him u dumb motherfucker!

" Then though will suffe the conseqences!" He laughed evilly in a realy perverted way that was also kind of sexy.

But i was too tired and angry to care about his threats, so a stuck up my middle finger and he disapparated off of the train.

Suddenly i bust into tearz again becuz i was feelin all teh pressure of everything that was happenin in my life, and i was just so full of misery and depression that even slitting my wrists didnt take the pain away. I missed all my friends from district 2 who i may never see again like Gothika, and Silkya (Tort'uredOdile this is u!). She's really cool and pretty, but not as pretty as me obvs becuz i actually look like a fallen angel. She makes all dis sexy goffic jewlry as well, i was wearin one of her bracelets now and it made me cry even harder because i just wanted to go home. I even missed Midge, but then i remmbered that shes a preppy bitch so i stopped missing her. Finally i fell asleep and had loads of nightmares about goth and hell having sex. And when i woke up, we had finaly arrived to...The Crapitol!

AN: Guys dont u thnk Demonia is such a strong n brave caracter? if i was in her shoes id of committed suicide ages ago! Shes just so fukinn inspiring!111!1


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

AN: Fangz Bl'oddy Hazel for all da copliments im so glad i hav u in ma lyf I feel so fukkin suisidal rite now i just wanna fuking die. im so hapy we r ritin dis togever its da only fing keepin me goin i wish i was as strong as denomia!1  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Me and Hell and Fliffy and Hymuff and some other people were taken off thre train and showd into the capital. Wen we saw every1 me and hell looked at each other OMFG we said because we had just scene that everyone was a prep!1111111111 a woman came up to well cum us. She was whereing a fluffy pink dress and fliffy blu shoes wiv ponpons on them . she had goldn blonfe hair that made me want to puyk (so i sexily did) and she was whoring pink lipstik and soft pink eyeshadoe. I decided to shoot her and so did Heel . theb we continued on our way.

I was so happy to hv got rid of another prep but little did i no that the worst hroror was yet to cum…

we were shown into a big room anfd then was split up witch I didnt mind becoz I was still fucking pissed off at hell and wanted to slowly tortchure him to death!1 i was showen in2 a room and then the prep team arrived. Sudenly i was surrownded by preps and i wanted to kill myself bceus i wud rather dye then be made into a prep but I cudnt find anyfing wiv witcgh I coud kill myself so instead a setled for banging my hed sexily against the wall realy hard agen and again. Then I died and was realy happy!

Sudenly i realized i wasnt ded anymore because id just woken up. Red tears of blood strated driping serenely down my faxce and then i screemed because there was stil a prep in the room! she didnt hav preppy hair because it was black wiv bits of red init but it was aranged preppily in curly pigtails. she was wereing a silver glittery nee length dress with sparkly shoes and shimery make up but her eyes wer deathly green lyk mine and thats wen i realised…

it was me!11111 . i had been torturd and made in2 a prep. i tryed to get up so i cud rip off these minging bits off cloth but I realised i was tied down bondage to the table but I used my resorsefullnes and broke the mirror i was looking in and used the sharps to severe the bondage. finally i free and i ripped off all the clothes until my beautiful bloodstaind body was completely naked ( i was coverred in blood becas of da broken mirrer). I decided to get out of here so I strolled purposefully over to the door but just as i was about to open it this man walked in and tooked my breth away (even tho I dint breath cos im a vampyr remember!) he was a goth and was wehring secy balck eyeliner with red lipstick that was so dark it was almost black. He looked just lyk Frank N Further off rocky horror shwo but wat was even better was that he was wearing an Emilie Autumn t-shirt that had a skeleton praying on it saing Thank God Im Pretty!111111111111111 he wakled siduktivly over 2 me and strated to lik the blood sexily off me and then he put his tonge into my you-no-what and we both had a passive orgasm. Then his fang's bit down on my nek and myn bit down on his neck and we passively drank each others blood whyle doing things with each other. My name is Sinner he wisbird into my ear!

AN: i wish i woz demonia so much!1 i luv ritin this fanfic but I get so deprsed by it!1111111111 fangz for da caracta of Silkya btw bl'oody hazel …she sowndz lyk a rusian whore I luv her!111111111111  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

AN: Fukinn hell guys its like u cant even read!111 I no tht Demona said she wudnt hav sex ever again, n if u had read teh last chaspter properly u would see she doesnt axually have sex wiv Sinner, they just do stuff to each other, its not da same k?/ STOP fukin flamming! btw Tortur'ed odile fangz 4 teachin me french gurl!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After me and Sinner had finished being intimit together, he brought out a really sexy gothic black fire outfit (a bit lyk the one katnus wears in the film but better). It was tight and leathery with silver studs on it, there was a spiky belt and it was like a corset at the back. Then i read on the label it had been designed by marylin manson! OMFG i said, Sinner your the most wicked stylist ever!

"I know right" he winked.

I put it on and then i was ready for the opning ceremonny. I looked in the mirroe and was relieved to see that i was as sexy as ever. Hell came in nd he was wearing the same as me, and he looked so hot but i didnt tell him that becuase i still wanted to strangle him to a slow and painful death. Instead i struck up my middle finger at him n Sinne did the same because I told him what Hell did to me.

Then we got into the charitos and the horses pulled us out in front of the crowd. All the other tributs were out for the opening cremony. The Crapitol people were cheering like crazy, nd I looked so Fukin Hot thatt they didnt even care i didnt look like aprep! Haymoof said that the most attractive tributs always win, so i knew i would get loads of sponcers.

Later all the tributes gathered in a room so I got a proper look at my rivals for the first time. Most of them were fucking slutty preps that had caked on shitloads of makeup (even the guys which i usually think is hot but they weren;t). I knew i could kill these assholes in a second, so i wasnt worried about them.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and almost got a heart attack! A really evil girl with red eyes and vampire teeth grinned at me. She had dyed black hair with bits of pink in it, styled in two braids. She was obviously a goth. Around her neck was a chain of black daisies, and she had on some ripped black leather dungarees with ANARCHY written across them in blood red letters.

"My name is Dandelion." she said menacily.

I was shocked because its such a stupid preppy name, but then she continued.

"But now i'm a vampire and my new name is Poison Spike. I'm gonna kill u bitch."

I was horrorfied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

AN: omgf b'loody hazel ur criashun of pioson spik akchully sent shivas down ma spine she sounds so fukkin dangerus!

I took my patato pealer out of my pocket and was about to gowge out poison spikes eyes with it befour stabbimg her repeetedly in the heart and other places withit but then I got distracted. A penugin was wakling towards me!1 wel, she wasnt realy a penguin she was a nun but i fukkin hate anyone religius (unless their a stanist of corse!) Normally i want to torture to death anyone who where's a cross but becvause we are in ther hunger gamez and we have to make things realy drawn out so the pubic enjoy it so I therfour decided to pretend to be this bitchs friend. I stroled sexily up to her and smiled realy bigly so she could see all of my fangs. Hello i said my names Demonia Mid'night Shadow Despair Everdeath. The penguin fucker smilled back at me in a sweet way that made me really homisidle. my name is Buttercup she said 'may God be with you. The word god sent waves of norsia grating down my spine and i fell to the ground in pulsations. Suddenly i felt a big strong arms pick me up and carry me away wehile softly roaring sweet blasphemy by BVB. I opened my eyes adn saw HEll he was stil wearing his corset fire outfit bit he had just slit his wrist because he was tromented by my screaming pulsations so blood slowly driped into my lips wich helped revitalise me. Then I reakised that i still wanted disembowl heel becuse he had cheeted on me wiv Goth. I was stil holding the pototo peela so i sliced it seduktivly into hells' cheek. his action was instantanius, he pushed me up against teh wall and pined my arms above my head in a really sexy way. We were satnding realy close and I cud smell the blood from his cheak and writss…..it made me so turnd on!111 Hel got down on his nees:  
Please denomia he said pleedingly 'me and goht finished long before i ever fell in love with you"!  
I sort of beleived him but i slapped him in the faec anyway because i was still pised off about fukkcup the penguin  
i prmise you' he wailed in sexy tormented agnogy 'it was jst a childhood romance when he aproachd me naked and told me to cum and do sum things wiv him'  
"Prove it" i commanded sereanly because i was enjoying his pain  
he screemed in anogy and threw himself on the grouwnd at my feet becos he new he coudnt proov anything. Suddenly he picked up his mashetty adn aimed it at his heart 'If I hast not thine love then i must kill thineself' he creid, quoting skahespeare before plunging the mahsetty down. Time moved realy slowly and just before the gltitering blade pearced his gothic wite skin 2 gothic blurs hurtelled into him mkaing him drop the mashetty. I looked up in soprise and was depressedly delited to see my friends Gothika and Silkya standing over Hell however what sporised me the most was that they wer holding hands affektionatly!111

THOU SHALT NOT BE LESBIANS! scfreamed Fuckcup holding her preppy cross infront of her  
Fuck off said Gothikka adn the rest of us said fuck off too. Poison Spike told he to fuck off also becaus she has a fobia of penugins.  
Suddenly Silkya and Gotthika started being realy intimit together and were rubbing each other furiously wile sharing a passive kiss. They began to undress each other slowly and strated roling around one the floor together. Demonia was a bit intrested becase she had never seen how 2 girls have sex before but she rembered how betrayed she had felt when midge had walked in on her and Goth have a fuck adn beside I am waaaaayyy too beautiful to get shot like midge did. so i turned away just as I saw Silkya assending a dildo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(AN: OMGZZ guyss, fangz for all the views and positive coments!11111 xxx Tort'ured Odile and me are so fukinn deprezed at the moment but this makes us so happy it gives us hope! Goffik luv to all our fans, u rok!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

I scurred away to leave my freinds in private, smiling serenly to myself. I had always subconscusly knew that Silkya and Gothika had passionte sexual feelings for each other, and i was really really glad that they could finally be happy together!11!1 I wandered briefly wether they were going to do the Satan kiss, which is basically the sexiest thing that goffs can do when they're making out ( i won't even describe it to you cos its realy intimate).

But then, a blood-cuddling scream suddenly issued from a room in front of me, and I rushed ahead to find the sauce of this horrenduous sound. I bust open the door, and gasped. At first I thought i was witnessing an orgy, but unfortunatly I was mistooken - it was actually a group of tributes fighting aggressivly, locked in mortal combat! Fuckup the penguin was ther, as well as Poison Spike and a bunch of other twats I didnt recognise from the other districts. They didnt seem to acknowlege my presents - instead they carryed on with their tremendus violence. Im a sadist so I stood there for a bit, enjoying their pain. But suddenly a girl tumbled towards me and nearly fell me over, and I was so angry, I decided I wasnt gonna stand for this shit any longer.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS" I screeched sexily. "BREAK IT UP, THE HUNGER GAMES HAVRNT EVEN STARTED YET YOU COMPLETE WANKING RETARDS!1111" I kicked the girl at my feet hard in the head even tho she was probly unconscuous anyway, but I was in such a tremmendous rage that I didnt even care. I bet this is how serial killers feel all the time, i thought.

"Thou art commiting a sin!" exclaimed Butterfuck.

"Shut up you fucking hippocryte" I retorted. "Who started this stupid fight anyway?"

Everyone pointed at Poison Spike who had a genocidal glare in her red eyes.

"No i didn't, SHE STARTED IT!" scrammed Poison Spike, pointing to the girl i had kicked in the head before. It was a preppy blonde girl called Erinunu with a black eye and bloody nose.

"I asked her polittely to take the first bite of my apple, but she refused so I punched the silly bitch in the face."

I wondered why Spike couldnt just bite the apple herself, but she still scared the shit out of me so i didn't askh er. I also found her anger strangely attractive (guys im not a lesbo, sum girlz r just hot ok?). I stared at her incestly in the eyes and said

"I dont care what your excuse is, tributs arent aloud to kill eachother yet k? I know it would make things easier for me cuz then i wouldn't have to kill u all, but wheres the fucking fun in that?"

Poison Spunk nodded appreshativly, "I see your point gurl"

But then...Erinunu got up! And I could see that she was rely fukin pissed. She was holding a chainsaw and she brandished it menacily at us. I was surprised cuz she's just a prep, but then she said

"I used to be a goff too u know."

"Yeah right" i retorted sarcasly. "prove it

So she pointed to her ear and i saw with horrer that she was right!11111 She had a stretched earlob, n i realised tht she must of been a goth once and then she found out that her true parents had been killed so became a prep instead, but deep down she still had the badassness of a goth!

" NOOO!" I yelped as Erinunu was about to strike wif teh chainsaw

And then... SINNER BURST IN!1111111

"Guys, stop! you all have to go!" He said. "The hunger games are starting!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(AN: OMFG Bl'oody Hazel u r such a fukin bitch i cant beleve u stole my goffik fairys i h8 u so much i hope u rot in hevean u wankin slut!111111)

I was soo ecxited that the hungar games were suddenly about to begin nd i was about to dash of into the gamez to strat killing every1 but then sinner winked his smoldring eyes at me and i felt my heart sink into my mouth. He beconed me towards him and held out my costum for the games. It was ad ark black corset with lots of red and purple stuf on it and sum riped black skintite leggins. i quikly got naked so i cud put it on but then Hell grapped my collar  
Come on Denomia its time to kill people! he said gleaming sadisticly and he pulled me into the arenas  
Becoz i was a bit late all the killing had already began so i sat in a corner and slit my rists for abit. Hell sat next to me and asked if he cousd borrow my mashetty but he was still feeling suisidal so I told him to use him own (but he had dropped when gothika and silya jumped on top of him). Suddenly Silkya ran over to us from inside the mass of rithing bodies. she was dragimg gothika by the arm and kicking her repeatedly in the head at the same time. Tears of blood were dripping down her face and she looked realy tormented but in a hot sexy way (FFS preps im NOT a fuxcking lesbo kk?) Sudenly she piked up my meshatty (witch i thort was rude becas I hasn't said that she coud use it) then she bagen to stab gothika all over her body. i was a bit shocked because i thoughty that they were in luv but i asumed that Silkya had a good reason for wantin her lovar to b dead and i remembered that killing poeple is realy fun so I purposefully found a pear of sissors and helped Silkya to slwoly decapitate her.  
When Gothika was skatterd on the ground in differnt places i desided to ask Silkya why she killed her but she just screeched exily and elopped into the forest. Me and Hell looked at each other confusedly but just then Goth tunred up with Butterfuck , poison pike and dis other goff bicth with leather wingsunder his arm. This is Voodu Bat he said, she tried to kill me but then my shoe fell off and she colasped at the sight of my foot. I thought this was a bit fucked up and That Voodu Bat should just get over her phobia of feet but then she explaned why gothika is a fukking twat. We leaned tat after having done the Satan Kiss wiv Silkya she then went and dit it with Erinunu because she is a fucking slut that thiks she is better than everyone else just because she has an extra pearcing in her ear. Everyone gpased catastroficaly because we all knew wat a terribul betrayel this was and I was realy dissapointed I didnt know before as i would of killed her more painfullyaccept for Betterfuck who held up her corss and axked 'whats a stan kiss' in a horrible preppy voice. We all everted are eyes from the cross and vudoo bat said that she would show her what it is so she stretched the penguin out on the ground and lifted up her dress befor punging her fangs into Butterfucks u-know-what and doing lots of stuff with her tongue wile drikning her blood. I thougt thid was a bit disgusting but then I heard Hell grown tearfully that he would never be able to have the satan kiss done to him because he is a bloke so i kissed him passively hoping I could make Goth jelaus .  
Suddenly a preist tumpled out of the bush and ladned on top of Betterfuck!1


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(AN: FUck you Tort'ured Odile you lying BITCH ive never flet so bertrayed in my lyf, i thoughout we were friendz!1 ur such a bitch for killing Gothika, i would never do sumthing lyk dat ur so cruel and imatture!11 Im so pissed off right now i just cut myself loads n the blood is pouring on the keyboard as im writing, hope ur happy now you pathetikk slagg!1111111)

Buttercup looked pleasently surprised at being so close to a dude, even tho hes a priest nd shes a nun so tecnicaly their not alowed to have sexual feellings but they still do because theyre all sluts and Mary wasnt actually a virgin anyway.  
Personally the concetp of being so close to two religious people sickenned me and i was certain i would throw up, so i went off to find a quiet secludid place where i could vomit in peace. But then... i felt a hand onh my shoulder!1111  
at first i thought it would be Hell or goth so i turned around sexily ready to make out with whichever one it was, but i was annoyed to see it was axually President Pentegramus Black-Snow n he was looking tormentably pissed off.  
"DEMONIA!" he clamoured. "Thou hast failed thine mission to kill Haymoof!""  
"Well i told u i wasnt gonna do it you imbecillic moron, " i ejaculated purposefully. "Why cant u just find someone else to do it?"  
"I Cant! he wailed. It will never work!"  
I was about to smash his fukin head in with my mashetty, but then he looked so sad that i decided not to, so I slipped it back into my bra and sat down next to the President, because I've felst sad too in the past so i thourght I should empathyse with him.  
"Why do you want to kill Haymoof?" I said.  
"BECAUSE WE WERE LOVERS!" He revealed. I gasped. He continued with his tale of pain and sorow.  
"We met at a Linkin Park concert when we were young, and we instatly fell in love, I just knew he was the 1. We helped each other out of deppression and for years we were happy together. But then came teh day that scarred my life with horrer for the rest of my life. Haymoof acciedntally had to do the Hungar games and we were seprated for ages, but then he won so i thought it was goining to be ok. I came home to find Haymoof in bed with that preppy bitch Fluffy Trinket, aparently they had been fucking each other even before he was in the Hunger games. I was so devastated that i tried to kill myself by electrocution by throwing a lamp in my bathtub, but unfortunately it didnt work n ive been deppressed and suicidal ever since. I am determined to kill the cheating basterd to avenge myself on his terrible actions!1111"  
I smiled meeningfuly at him because i know what its like to be bertrayed. Then i remebered that i was wasting my time caring about someone elses's fellings and this was the hunger games so i should focus my dedication on killing people. My red eyes gleamed maniacaly at president Snow, and i reached down to my boob to grasp my mashetty when suddenly... Silkya appeared and shoved her spear down his throat! The president smiled because he was finally dead after being suicideal for so many years, but I was so pissed off that she stopped me from killing someone that i decided i would kill her instead in order to satisfy my bloodthirsty desires. Also i realy missed Gothika and i was anoyed that Silkya had killed her because what she did wasnt really a big deal anyway and you should just get over it Tort'ured Odile. I whipped a spoon out of my pocket and beat Silkya to death with it in violent motions, letting out all my frustration and anger. Finally i licked the blood off of the spoon and put it in my pocket again, and i put more make up on and did my hair up into a sexy messy bun, and then i went off to look for the other tributs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

(AN: right so u fink dat u can just kil off ma caracta do u u fukkin piece of wank? i akchully h8 u now 4 lyf an im gonna cum in ur hous an kil u wile u slepp bl'oody hzel)

"Attenshion trubuts" said a big unsexy vocie that was the ugly dude who make s announcements in the games. There wil be a periphery consert tonite in the cornucupuble. All tributs must attend!" OMFG i thought flirtily becaus I love periffery but ive never seen them alive before. hopefully hell sinner and goth would be ther because ive mussed all of them so muchand i cant wait to do u no what wiv them agein. It was alrady quiet late so I didnt have much time to me myself look smokin so I quickly riffled through my wardroab and put on a realy tite black leather dress that made my boobs pop up and some spiky silettos that made my toes bleed like fuk but im a mosakist so I like the pain. Then i attached so dangling chayns to my rists because i was in a bondage mood and i had heared that Spencer Soleto loves to tye peple up (an if u dont no who he is den get da fuk outa her posr prep shitter!11)

L8ter on i was moshing to Scarlet when isaw Midge. "hello demobia " she said 'I love perifhery now, their my favourit band" suddenly I was proud of midge becaus she acchually had becum a goff. now she had short jet black hair wiv green tips to it and was wearing a black cosret and tutoo with dark ebony coloured pointe shoes on and i realised that she was the black swan. What da fuck happened to you midge' I said 'you look fuckinhg awesome you sexi mutherfukker . I half expacted midge to get upset but she she just smiled seductively (im not a fucking lesbo k guys?) and wispird in a deep and throaty roar 'im not culled midge anymore demonia. They call Odile now' then she grew pair of senshual black wings an flew away into the nite after winking dramaicly over her sholder to me first. I cudnt beleive how hot midge had suddenly becum (ffs flamerz just becoz I have a slite crush on a gurl duznt make me a dyk k? Odile is just realy erotic1) I wanted to run after her into the nite and apolagise for all the times i'd bin a bitch to her but then I caught sight of an extremely interestingly looking person. He only had one ear but the other one had lots of pearcings on it. He was waring lots of eyeliner and mascara to excentuate his masculin face and i could see a pentagram scar tatoo etched onto his chest. I winked at him seductively, trying to copy how Odile had done it and it must have worked because he wanked back enthusiastkly before wandering porpoisfully over to me. "hello he said" my names Vincent van Goff. "Im Demonia Mid'night Shadow Despai Everdeath I breathed back breathlessly. Vincernt va Goff exstended his hand and I took it expecting him to kiss my hand but instead he filpped it over and bit into my rist in the traditional vampire way. He gazed incestly into my eyes but suddenly there was a combustion on the stage because Fuckcup the Penugin was drigging a huge wooden cross into cnetre stage wile crying tearz of blood. the bitch then lassooed the preist in the crowd an nailed him painfully to the corss while screaming some bullshit about him betraying her which is bullshit because priests arnt even allowed to hav penises so he cudnt of betrayed the whore. personally i didn't have a shit about her pain and torment and tunred back to Vincent van Goff btu suddenly things got interesting because butterfuckthen jumped ontop of the priest who was screaming and writhing in agony while small shreds of his flesh flew into the audiance. Then batterfuck nailed put a rusty nail thru his u-no-wat and nailed herself graficly ontop of him. A beauftifl fountain of scarlet blood gushed out and i ran forwards enchantedly to drink form it. Suddenly evry1 went mad and started killing each other and I was so happy I cud of been in Hell!1111111111111111111111


End file.
